Allegiance to the Pirate Queen
by Gywen Empress Of Sound
Summary: Roronoa Zoro had pledge his allegiance to the future Pirate Queen. Alongside her, they go on an adventure to find nakamas to join them in their quest to fulfill their dreams and obtain One Piece. Although there was something that kept bugging Zoro; he always felt something strange when he's with Luffy. What is it and why? A Zoro X female Luffy story. (Rated T for now)
1. The Vow of Romance

**Author's Quick Note**

* * *

This is purely made for self satisfaction and self enjoyment. The original plot and history (facts or whatever you call it) of One Piece is flexed and bent for the sake of my plot. The center of gravity of this story is Zoro and female Luffy's romance. By altering Luffy's gender, there would be a lot of sexism here. Out of character moments will appear at any given time, so please, spare me your flames.

Lastly, I do not own One Piece.

* * *

**Allegiance to the Pirate Queen**  
By Gywen Empress Of Sound

Chapter One  
**The Vow of Romance**

* * *

Shell's Town - Marine's 153 Base - Morning

* * *

Roronoa Zoro

He was the man who was going to become the greatest swordsman in the world. He swore upon his dead childhood friend to have his name reach and be engraved across the farthest ends and deepest depths of the sea. But there he was, tied up in a post of a execution area, waiting for his death sentence. He sighed as his stomach rumbled in hunger and his throat parched, begging for water. Like any other man, he was ruled over by a certain emotion.

Pride.

Yes, Roronoa Zoro was a man ruled over by pride. It was like his samurai code—his way of living.

He was a very strong man. A cheap skillfully knotted rope isn't enough to hold him down; but his pride was.

He made a bet with the stupid son of the captain of the marines. If he was able to survive without food and water for a couple of days, the guy would let the citizens unharmed. It was a promise and Roronoa Zoro never breaks a promise. Even though he was so hungry and thirsty as hell, he had to endure it. Not for the sake of the people but for the sake of his pride; that was the kind of man that he was.

Snapping him out of his thoughts, he thought he heard someone talking. Zoro looked up to see a woman grinning at him.

"You again?" Was his greeting to her.

"I like you. Will you be my nakama?" She asked him cheerfully.

"Ha? What are babbling about, woman?" He replied to her harshly.

Even with the cold gesture that he had given her, the woman's expression never changed. The wind swayed her silky black hair under the straw hat that she was wearing as the rays of the sun crept over her wheat colored skin. Her smile, unwavering, was brighter than the sun. It engulfed and drowned him in a sensation he had never felt before.

What was it?

"I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew. I want you to be a part of it." The woman giggled as she explained her motive while moving closer to him.

His heart was acting strange. Why was he feeling like this?

The scent of green fields and sunflowers entered his nostrils as the woman got closer to him. She was just centimeters away from him. Their lips were so close—yet so far away. He couldn't help but began to blush so he looked away, knowing the kind of expression he gave off. The feeling that the woman was giving him was unexplainable. He could feel her staring at him which made him blush even more.

"I refuse." He managed to it exclaim without stuttering. "You want me to become a crummy pirate? How annoying."

She frowned at his response to him. He turned to see her change of expression. A strange sensation struck him again; but this time, it was a different one.

"What's wrong with being a pirate?" The woman asked him, making an eye contact.

"Isn't it obvious? Pirates are scum. I won't ever disgrace my name just to be one." He said to her flatly while staring at her deep black eyes. His pride ruled over him again. He couldn't help it. He was that kind of man.

"What difference does it make? You're already well-known as blood thirsty bounty hunter that's always out for the kill." She had a point on that one.

But nevertheless, "Society can say whatever they want about me. I don't have one damn regret of what I've done," he told her.

"Is that so?" Her frown turned into a huge pearly grin as she crossed her arms. "But I've already decided that you're going my crew." She told him, completely dead set with her decision.

"Do make such ridiculous assumptions!" Zoro exclaimed.

She just looked at him and plastered a huge grin on her countenance. The woman looked like she wasn't going to change her mind anytime soon. Zoro sighed as he gazed upon the black haired woman. He couldn't help but be under in trance again as he soaked himself with the strange pleasant sensation he felt under her presence. It was an addicting sensation that made his heart beat faster.

"You're a swordsman, right?" She asked him in glee while slightly tilting her head on the side.

"Yeah. But that goddamn bastard took my swords away." He replied as he looked at his side where his swords were supposedly sheathed.

Surprisingly, the woman clasped her hand and giggled in delight. "Alright then! I'll get your sword and then you'll join my crew!"

Before he could even respond to that, she had ran meters away from him. "Don't decide on such things!" He shouted. Zoro sighed. This woman was a persistent one indeed. She was so different. She gave no fear upon entering the execution area of the marines nor talking to someone like him. She was so strange, it intrigued him. Gravity pulled him closer to her. Finally, he gave in.

"Stupid. The base is that way."

* * *

Shell's Town - Marine's 153 Base - Afternoon

* * *

Zoro was getting worried. The woman wasn't back yet. Maybe the marines had captured her for all he knew. Snapping him from his thoughts came in the bastard who was responsible for his soon-to-be execution. He stared at the man angrily. The pompous twat was laughing as he ordered the marines to point their guns at Zoro.

"It's execution time!"

'This is bad. I can't die here.' He thought to himself.

The man gave the signal; making the all the marine soldiers shoot their guns at Zoro simultaneously. 'Is this it?' He thought in panic.

"Like I'll allow that to happen!"

In the nick of time, the woman appeared out of nowhere and took all of the bullets; acting as if her body was a shield. It was all so sudden. Just when Zoro had thought that she was dead, parts of her skin, where the bullets had hit, began to stretch out and bounced the bullet back.

The woman began to laugh as she pointed her right index finger at the marines. "That won't work!" A wide goofy grin appeared on her face as she continued to laugh. After a few moments, with everyone still in shock, she twirled around and ran towards Zoro along with the three blades that she took from the base.

"W-what the hell are you?" Zoro uttered as he stared at the girl in pure bewilderment.

She didn't reply; she just gave him a smile while she was too focused on untying the green haired man in front of her.

"H-huh? Why does the knot seem to get even tighter?" She asked herself while emitting a nervous laugh.

Zoro snapped out of his trance as he focused more on the situation they were in.

The blond man growled in anger as he ordered the marines to attack both the woman and Zoro. "If bullets won't work, then use your swords to cut them into pieces. Execute them both!" He exclaimed. The marines obeyed him and unsheathed their blades.

"Quick! Give me my sword." Zoro ordered in haste.

The woman gave him a confused look. She stop untying the knot of the rope and stared at the three swords she took. "Uh. Which one? I don't know what your sword looks like so I grabbed all three of them." She blabbered as she eyed on the swords, deciding which one to give him.

"All of them are mine. I use three swords to fight." Zoro grinned at her as he replied with pure confidence.

The woman grinned at him as well. "You know, if you take them and fight alongside me, you'll owe me. So what will it be? Join me or get killed by the Marines?" She asked him in glee.

Zoro smirked. "You're really the devil's child. Fine, I'll fight alongside you."

The woman giggled as she gave Zoro the three swords. In a blink of an eye, the ropes that bind him were cut into pieces.

"Let's dance."

* * *

Shell's Town - Marine's 153 Base - Sunset

* * *

It was the first time that Zoro ever felt that fighting alongside with someone was actually good. The woman was in sync with him. Fighting along with her made him feel like he was invincible. He felt like he could cut through anything. It was a pleasant experience. They were a perfect team, no doubt about it. Even the captain of the marines was no match for them.

"Shishishi." He memorized the kind of laugh that the woman gave off. It was music to his ears.

"Not bad, woman." He complemented her.

"Not bad yourself, swordsman." She had done the same thing.

He closed his eyes as he sheathed his swords. When he opened it, he saw the woman reaching out for his hand. He grinned as he grabbed her hand.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy! I'm going to be the Queen of the Pirates!"

"I'm Roronoa Zoro. I'm going to become the Greatest Swordsman in the world!"

Both of them laughed at their ambitions.

"Heh. The Greatest Swordsman in the world? Quite suitable as a Pirate Queen's nakama." She nodded to herself, accompanied by a series of giggles.

Zoro chuckled. "I promise not to disappoint you, Captain."

"I like you! I'm really glad you joined me, Zoro." Luffy exclaimed as she hugged him tightly.

And just like that, Zoro's world began to swirl into the pleasant feeling of pink and fluttery. He felt the soft body of Luffy coming in contact with his; it felt so good. He embraced her back even tighter, feeling her soft skin even more. Her scent embraced him as well, engulfing and drowning him with it. She felt so right into his arms. He didn't know why, but it just felt so right. The feeling was growing. He didn't know what it was—at least for now.

He savored the moment and let himself drown into the pleasant sensation that he was experiencing.

* * *

Rononoa Zoro,

The man who swore to become the greatest swordsman in the world had pledge his allegiance to the future Pirate Queen;

and took the vow of romance.

* * *

**Author's Afterword**

* * *

Longest chapter I've ever written so far as a prologue. Yesh! Now, I just have to update the next chapter, possibly, by tomorrow. Hopefully I won't get eaten up by homeworks and all because I really want to finish this.


	2. The Demands of Gravity

**Author's Quick Note**

* * *

Chapter One: The Vow of Romance seems to be a bit less original since I derived it mostly from the anime; so I'm going to try and be a bit more creative next time. But so far, so good. The prologue is exactly what I had in mind. I wanted to make it a "Love at First Sight" kind of thing and just let Zoro act aggressively knowing what he feels for Luffy; but it seems impossible because Luffy and Zoro are a bit slow when it comes to figuring out their emotions—or at least, that's what I think.

Anyway, I'm happy with the positive reviews and amount of favorites and follows that I got from the first chapter. Thanks guys, you're all awesome.

* * *

**Allegiance to the Pirate Queen**  
By Gywen Empress Of Sound

Chapter Two  
**The Demands of Gravity**

* * *

Pearl Jam Island - Road - Morning

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy

A woman shrouded with clouds of mystery; had swept Roronoa Zoro away from his execution and had him pledge his allegiance to her. She was the woman who was going to become the very first Pirate Queen. With such a high ambition, Zoro expected that she already had a crew and a battleship ready to sail towards the Grand Line. But no—unfortunately—much to his dismay, she had nothing.

All she had was him.

Zoro looked at the woman who dragged him into something she wasn't prepared for. A strange sensation engulfed him as he watched Luffy from a good distance. There was something with that woman that every time he gazed at her, he felt this strange pleasant sensation going on inside of him. He couldn't find the word in his dictionary to describe what he was feeling. It was something so new to him. Every time she smiles and laughs, it made his heart play a rapid beat.

He couldn't understand what it was and why it was happening. Surely, he'd find the answer.

But for now, there was something that he needed to take care of.

"Oi, Zoro! How about this guy over here?" Luffy shouted enthusiastically as she dragged a random muscle man and headed towards him with a huge cheeky grin plastered on her countenance.

Roronoa Zoro's expression darkened as he flicked the guard of his sword, Wadou Ichimoji, using his thumb which unsheathed the sword slightly. He swiftly drew his sword and bit the handle of it; then he quickly pulled out his other remaining swords and unleashed a devastating attack on the random man that Luffy had dragged along.

"Oni Giri."

The man dropped on the floor, completely beat up and bloody in a single wave of his attack.

"What did you do that for?!" Luffy exclaimed at Zoro.

"Are you stupid?" Zoro asked her as he swiftly put back his swords on its rightful scabbards. He looked at her with serious eyes and said, "Listen. You can't randomly recruit thugs like that guy. Just look at him, he's weak and doesn't have the determination to do anything."

Luffy pouted in response. In a blink of an eye, his expression changed from a serious one to an indescribable one. Zoro gulped as the shade of red began to crept on his countenance while he stared at her with—somewhat—a guilty expression. Before both of them could even say anything, Luffy's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Ah, I'm hungry." Luffy said blatantly.

Zoro scratched the back of his head at the action of his captain. She was so random and so dynamic. He couldn't help but chuckle at her face when she said she was hungry. It had been two months since he decided to accept her offer and join her on her quest. The days he spent with her was a never ending rhapsody of surprise. She never ceases to amaze him.

* * *

Pearl Jam Island - Restaurant - Afternoon

* * *

Roronoa Zoro never laughed so hard in his entire life.

"Who would have thought that the guy you dragged in was worth 5 million beni?" He said to her as he continued to laugh.

"Shi shi shi." Luffy gave off her signature laugh as she continued to munch on the heap of food that the waitress had serve them.

Zoro smiled as he watched her devour all the food on the table without even managing to choke. He rested his chin on his right palm as his elbow was placed on top of the table. He continued to watch her eat with a huge smile plastered on his face. When Luffy almost finished everything, her eyes waved at his. She stared at him for a while without breaking their eye contact; finally, she broke it. Her eyes trailed on his unfinished plate and then she stared at him again; she done it in a loop. Zoro was a bit confused at first, but then, he finally got what she was trying to imply.

He stabbed the meat on his plate with a fork. Slowly, he lifted the fork and made a gesture that he was going to feed Luffy.

The black haired woman gave him a bright happy smile before she opened up her mouth and leaned in to eat what Zoro had stab with the fork. She munched on the meat happily. Zoro continued to feed her until the food on his plate was gone. The waitresses giggled as they took a glimpse at the two every now and then.

"Ah! I'm so full." Luffy laughed as she rubbed her stomach with pure satisfaction stated on her countenance.

Zoro chuckled but then he stopped when something caught his eye. A smile crept on his face as he lifted his hand and made its way to Luffy's cheek. She trembled at his touch. Zoro's smile turned into a smirk as he wiped off the small streak of meat sauce oh her cheek. Luffy laughed when she noticed that there was something on her face just as after Zoro had wipped it off of her.

He could so get used to this.

* * *

Pearl Jam Island - Inn - Night

* * *

It was cold outside so both of them quickly went to the inn and rented a room for the night. Unfortunately, the inn was completely packed that the innkeeper could only give them a room with one bed. But nevertheless, both of them didn't seem to care. As long as they have somewhere to sleep for the rest of the night, they were okay with it.

Zoro and Luffy headed upstairs where their room was located.

"I'm going to use the bathroom first, okay?" Luffy said as she hurriedly ran towards the bathroom.

Before Zoro could even respond to her, she was gone. He sighed as he entered the room and flopped on to the bed. What happened earlier at the restaurant played on his head as he stared at the ceiling. Lost in thought, his eyes began to close.

After a while, he woke up from his slumber because he felt something heavy on top of him. He blinked for a few moments before his brain processed that Luffy was on top of him and was sleeping so soundly. His heart began to beat faster as his face turned completely red. Why was she on top of him? Zoro began to move away in panic, only to be dragged back again by the woman on top of him. She enveloped him into her arms tightly and nuzzled her face on his chest. He felt like his heart was going to explode at any moment.

Luffy began to shiver which made him snap out of his thoughts. His eyes searched for a blanket; thankfully, he saw one near his arm. Zoro pulled the blanket and covered both of them with it. He gulped as his thoughts managed to get back at what he had previously thought before. It was so awkward and—yet, now that he had settled in, he didn't want to move. It wasn't because he didn't want her to wake up; it was just that the feeling that he was experiencing right now was so overwhelming. It felt so good and so comfortable.

Unconsciously wrapping his arms around her, he faded away into the realms of dreams.

* * *

Pearl Jam Island - Shore - Morning

* * *

Roronoa Zoro didn't dare to say anything about last night.

What could he possibly say anyway? "Oh yeah, Luffy. You know, last night, we slept together. You're warm, soft and you smell nice. It felt really good. Wanna do it again later when we take our afternoon nap?" Hell no. As if he was ever going to say that. Zoro kept his mouth shut for the entire morning, keeping what happened last night as one of his deepest darkest secret.

"Oi, Zoro! What are you doing over there?! I'm going to leave you behind!" Luffy shouted as she fixed up the boat that they were going to use to sail towards the next island.

He gulped as he nervously ran towards her.

No one should ever know.

* * *

Somewhere on the sea

* * *

He was completely consumed by his thoughts that time and his surroundings became something unimportant. But then, something interrupted him and sent him back to reality. Zoro heard Luffy screaming on top of her lungs as the gust of wind blew away the straw hat that she always wore. The expression she gave off stabbed his heart. It was the first time he saw her making an expression like that. It wasn't pleasant to see.

"No! My hat! Come back!" Luffy shouted as she tried to grab the hat by stepping on to the edge of the boat. The waves shook the boat a bit making Luffy slip and fall off the boat. Luckily, Zoro managed to snapped out of his thought on time as he took the hat and Luffy and dragged both back on to the boat.

"That's dangerous, you know!" He shouted at her as he panted.

She clenched her hat tightly as she hugged Zoro.

"Thank you." Luffy muttered in a kind of voice which seemed as if she was crying. She hugged him even tighter as the waves rocked the boat that they were on.

He didn't know what to say. Shocked by her reaction, he stared the top of her head. When he felt that his shirt was getting soaked, he managed to get a hold of himself and hugged her back while casually caressing and patting her head. He didn't knew how to stop a girl from crying. Thankfully, his instincts knew what to do at times like this.

He only knew her for about two months. Within those two months, he hadn't exactly knew much about her except for her name, her outrageous black-hole-pit stomach, and the fact that she was aiming to become the Queen of Pirates. To act like this just because of a hat seemed a bit too suspicious to Zoro.

Monkey D. Luffy was—indeed—a woman shrouded with clouds of mystery.

* * *

Roronoa Zoro,

The man who was attracted to the future Pirate Queen, had caught the glimpse of her past behind the shadowed clouds of mystery.

Now, being pulled and sucked in by the attraction towards the mysterious woman, Roronoa Zoro had to pay the demands of gravity.

* * *

**Author's Afterword**

* * *

Finally~, after a good long hours of writing, I am done. I know there's a lot of cliche moments here but—hey—I did say that this story was made for self satisfaction and self enjoyment. I did enjoy writing this chapter; so I'm really happy. I wonder if anyone would notice the name of the band I was listening to as I wrote the chapter. Well anyway, if anyone manages to find any grammatical error, please don't be shy and tell it to me. English isn't my first language so I can't say that I'm good at it. Anyway, thanks for reading this.

Until the next update.


	3. Orange, The Bearer of Confusion Part One

**Author's Note**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Demands of Gravity is a chapter completely devoted to show the bonding of Luffy and Zoro before the others come in—well, that's my excuse. With all honesty, I admit that I just wrote that chapter for the sake of the fan girl that is residing within me. After Chapter Two, I'll try to provide better chapters with more action since it would be the introductions of other Straw Hat Pirates. I am excited because it would be interesting to make Luffy mingle with the crew members thus, making Zoro be a bit anxious for whatever reason I would give.

Anyway, I'm really happy to receive positive reviews and good amount of favorites and follows again. I really appreciate the support guys!

* * *

**Allegiance to the Pirate Queen**  
By Gywen Empress Of Sound

Chapter Three  
**Orange, The Bearer of Confusion  
Part One**

* * *

Organ Island - Near the Coast - Morning

* * *

"Thank you."

The simple words of gratitude that he had receive from her just made his heart flutter in a pleasant rhythm. What he had just save was just a hat made up of straw; normally, one wouldn't mind if it got carried off by the wind—well, normally. He knew that Luffy was not the type of woman that would cry easily. For whatever reason it was, well, the hat had a sentimental value. He wanted to ask why but, Zoro knew that the reason was too personal. He preferred to have her share it to him whenever she feels like it. After all, she wasn't the only one with a sentimental item.

Zoro sighed, deciding to leave the topic for a while and concentrated on the feeling of warmth and softness that melted his arms.

"Ne, Zoro." She called out to him in a soft tone.

"Hm?" He managed to utter a sound as he sank his head deeper on her neck, indulging himself with her unique addictive scent.

"Why do you want to become the greatest swordsman in the world?" She asked out of the blue which made Zoro go back to reality. His head departed her neck, and he hovered his head above hers, he looked down at her and she looked up to him; both stared directly at each other's eyes with so much intensity.

"I made a promise with someone." He told her as his eyes trailed at his katana with the white scabbard.

When his eyes went back to see her countenance, his heart skipped a beat making him swallow a big lump of saliva. Shades of red began to crept on to his face as Luffy gave him a bright, happy and contented smile—which later on, became a huge jolly grin.

"I see."

He shifted his head on the side quickly to hide his face.

"What about you?" Zoro asked her without stuttering; he looked at her countenance with the tip of his eye.

"Me?" She laughed as her eyes trailed off and had gone off to search for straw hat that she was holding on her hand. Luffy raised her right arm; since she was still hugging Zoro, she flexed her arm and lifted her hand, raising it just a bit higher than Zoro's shoulder making the straw hat a bit visible for her to see. When the hat was visible enough, she continued to talk. Zoro turned his head straight back to its former position; his eyes and his mind were completely focused on her, taking in everything that she said.

"You see, ten years ago, a man—very important to me—gave me this hat. He said that once I'm a successful pirate with a strong crew, I can return this hat back to him." She smiled as she was staring at the hat. He couldn't describe what kind of face she was expressing. All that he was certain of was that she cherished the hat so much.

"This hat means the world to me. If I were to lose it... I'm not sure if I would ever be the same."

His eyes narrowed as it trailed off back to his katana again before he closed it and said, "I understand where you're coming from."

She made an eye contact with him. Zoro was—yet again—sucked in by her tantalizing eyes that made him completely oblivious to anything except for her alone. Luffy laughed merrily as she put her straw hat on Zoro's head and said, "I'm really glad you're here with me Zoro."

"Thank you." She added.

Before he could reply to her, she pulled the hat down with such a strong force; making his face closer to her—until—

Something happened.

He wasn't sure what happened.

Zoro just felt something soft, especially on his lips.

Whatever it was, he wasn't sure.

But whatever it was, it definitely made his mind swirl.

Flashes of abstract orange exploded, engulfing him into a wild and maddening sensation of happiness. It was as if lightning had struck him and made every nerve in his body froze and be absorbed by the intense tingling rapid heart exploding sensation. As his lips got pressed harder by the source of the sensational sensation that made him crave for something that was completely unknown to him, he couldn't help but to sink his head deeper. He slightly tilted to the side thus, making his lips capture its prey perfectly. His lips against that something were like a puzzle that fitted perfectly when put together. Zoro began to shut all his thoughts and just concentrated on the feeling. Even though his eyes were open, he couldn't see anything but a horizon of orange.

The sensation lasted for ages—for him, that is.

When his lips parted with the source of unknown emotion, he couldn't help but crave for it.

The aftershock had stun him mentally, physically, and emotionally.

Time did not wait for him to get in touch with reality.

There he was, stuck in the swirly and happy world of orange.

Completely oblivious to his surroundings, Roronoa Zoro did not notice Luffy leaving the boat and had already set foot on the island.

Nope, not at all.

* * *

Organ Island - Near the coast - Afternoon

* * *

The sound of an ear-piercing explosion above his head completely sent his mind back to reality.

"What the-!" Zoro shot his head up to see a bird with an enormous beak falling from the sky, seemingly burnt and covered with traces of gunpowder.

His mind became alert and the first thing he thought of was a certain black haired woman with the straw hat: "Luffy!" He shouted as he looked at every direction. Unfortunately, she wasn't anywhere around him. He clicked the tip of his tongue as he hastily jumped out of the boat and landed on the sandy shores of the unknown island.

"Luffy!" He shouted over and over again, hoping that she would respond.

There was no response.

He began to worry so he ran off towards the nearby town, clearly visible from the coast.

"That woman! Where could she have gone off to now?"

* * *

Organ Island - Orange Town - Afternoon

* * *

Roronoa Zoro got himself into this strange abandoned ghost town. The wind passed by the alleyways without being blocked by a single life form. There was not a single soul in sight. He wondered where all the towns people have gone to. He looked from left to right, gazing at the houses and its windows for any sign of indoor socialization; but there was none. He digressed on the thought and continued to search for Luffy.

"Luffy!"

He went through every alley, every corner of the town. But she wasn't anywhere. Zoro continued to search for her until he noticed something even more strange. He abruptly stopped and saw three bandits on the opposite direction. The three men noticed him and stared at him with confused faces. Zoro clicked the tip of his tongue and ignored them.

"Must be my imagination."

He continued to walk through the alleyways of the abandoned town.

"That's strange." He murmured to himself.

When he cut a short turn towards a narrow alley, he got out on the same spot where he saw the three men. It was very strange. If he had remembered it clearly, he already had passed by them. He grunted with an exasperated look on his countenance. Zoro shook his head and walked for half an hour. But then again, there he was, still on the spot where he could see the three men. He stopped for a while as he scratched the back of his head.

He couldn't be lost, right?

Roronoa Zoro got lost? Pfft. That was not possible.

He heard mocking laughter just across from where he was standing. It came from the three bandits who were pointing their index finger at him while holding their stomachs, laughing for an unknown reason. "Could it be that he's lost?" One of the bandits said as they continued to laugh at him.

A vein popped on Zoro's head. "What did you just say?" He exclaimed as he walked towards them, ready to unsheathe his sword and unleash a devastating attack.

Roronoa Zoro was a man ruled over by pride.

By pointing out that he was lost, the bandits had earned themselves a death wish.

The laughing trio abruptly stopped on their feat. When they saw Zoro emit a powerful dark aura, it sucked their courage away and made them sweat bullets. Their knees were shaking while their pulse resonated with Zoro's footsteps. They knew two things: One, they messed up with the wrong person and Two; they were so screwed.

As soon as Zoro was close enough, he grabbed one of them and lifted him up in the air with one hand; making the other two fall on their knees.

Before he could say or do anything, he heard another ear-piercing sound.

"What that an explosion?" He asked out loud.

"That was Buggy-sama's Buggy ball!" The bandit said, shaking in fear.

In realization of something, Zoro smirked. Now he had an idea where Luffy had gone off to. "Buggy ball, huh?"

His smirk turned into a devilish grin as he thought of a perfect idea on how to get to where this Buggy was. He looked at the man who he grabbed with his devilish grin still equipped.

"Take me to where this Buggy guy is."

* * *

Organ Island - Buggy Pirates Base - Afternoon

* * *

"How could you even get lost?! Right, right! You're going left, bro! Are you an idiot?" The man, who Zoro was currently dragging, exclaimed in disbelief as he flailed his arms in the air.

"Shut up!" Zoro shouted in annoyance as he continued to run towards where he assumed Luffy would be.

Finally after a few moments of running towards where he was guided to, he saw Luffy trapped in a cage. He rushed in, throwing away the man he had dragged along. He was heading towards his caged captain but when he had heard of a scream, he slowed down and searched for the owner of the voice. He saw a orange haired young lad—about Luffy's age—being ganged up by a bunch of pirate bandits. Zoro unsheathed his treasured sword and bit its handle while unsheathing his other two swords and gripped it tightly.

Before the pirate bandits had laid their attack on the orange haired fellow, Zoro dashed towards them and unleashed a devastating attack in an instant.

"Are you okay?" Zoro said as he fixed his composure.

"Yeah." The orange haired man nodded while looking at him with a bewildered expression.

"Zoro!" He heard Luffy shouted his name which made him grin.

He turned to Luffy's direction. "What on earth are you doing in there? I just let you out of my site for a moment, next thing I know you're gone. Now I find you in a cage. You never cease to amaze me, captain."

"Zoro, get me out of here! I'm hungry!"

Before he could react to Luffy, he heard someone else calling out his name with hostility.

"Zoro? The Pirate Hunter Zoro?" Zoro turned his head to where the voice came from. He saw a funny looking man covered with paint and had a big ball of red as a nose which made the man look like a clown. Zoro raised an eyebrow and uttered a questioning sound. "Hah?"

"What do you want? Did you come for my head?" The man asked him. Now Zoro was sure that this man was the leader of the group of pirates or bandits.

A small laugh came out of his mouth as he replied. "No. I quit being a Pirate Hunter."

"Oh. But I'm interested," the man said in a childish voice. "By killing you, it would boost up my reputation."

"Don't try. You'll die."

"Oh?" The red nose man said in a mocking tone while playing with a dagger in his hand.

Zoro sighed. It was pointless to warn the foolish man. "I guess words won't make you understand."

He heard the red nose man's crew cheering on their leader. The man sloppily charged at him using the dagger as a weapon to stab him; unfortunately, Zoro was fast enough to cut him into pieces in a flash before the man could even lay a finger on him. After that, Zoro sheathed his swords and walked back towards his caged captain.

"What?! He's so weak!" Luffy exclaimed in disappointment.

"No way." He heard the orange haired man utter in disbelief.

Before Zoro could get close to Luffy, something strange happened. The crew of the red nose man he had sliced into pieces were laughing. It was very strange since normally, a crew would be crying when their leader was killed. But they were laughing hysterically. Maybe they got emotionally devastated and turned mad? He didn't know why until he felt a sharp pain on his back.

"What?" He said while looking at his back to see a sword stabbed on his back with a hand unattached to a body was holding it.

"Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed worriedly.

The orange haired man trembled and pointed his index finger at the direction of the mysterious hand. "What's with that hand!?"

"What the hell is this?" Zoro yelled as he winced in pain. It sucked his energy away, making him fall on to his knees.

The red nose man laughed hysterically. "I ate the Devil Fruit: Bara Bara no Mi. I'm a splitting man!" The man said with much conviction.

"A splitting man? Is he a monster?" Luffy said.

"Though the would isn't critical, it's still serious." The red nose man laughed and his crew joined him in laughing mockery.

"The situation isn't looking good." Zoro panted due to his wound.

"To attack from behind is cowardly, you big red nose!" He heard Luffy scream in anger.

Everyone froze.

"Who has a big red nose?" The red nose man screamed with an exasperated look on his face. The man threw a dagger that was heading straight towards Luffy; it was aimed at her head.

Zoro tried to pick himself up and move but alas, his body wouldn't react. All he could do was to scream her name.

"Luffy!"

Fortunately, she had caught the dagger with her teeth. "Oi Buggy. I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Zoro sighed in relief. For a moment there, he thought she was going to die.

"Kick my ass? You're dreaming! All the three of you are going to die today!" Buggy, the red nose man, said as he ordered his crew to launch the cannon at the three of them.

"Zoro!" Luffy called out to him. "Run!"

"What?" Zoro got confused.

"He's telling the guy that came to save him to run away?" The orange haired fellow said in confusion.

Both Zoro and Luffy stared at each other for a while. Language is not the only means of communication. He was unsure why she told him to run away at first but when he saw her determined eyes, the idea came into his mind. He understood what she want to happen. Zoro let out a laugh and smiled; he didn't even realize that they already have formed a bond at a level in which they don't need words to understand each other.

He ran to the side ignoring Buggy who had charged towards him again. Zoro went straight towards the cannon. He got rid of the men who were preparing to launch the cannon before he had changed the aim course it with all of his remaining strength. He gasped for air as he was sweating due to blood loss—his vision was beginning to be hazy.

"Oi, light it." Zoro said to the orange haired male who just stood there in shock.

"Eh?" The orange haired male uttered.

"Hurry!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Yes!" The man obeyed and lit up the cannon.

"Eh? Wait! Wait! Wait! The Buggy ball is still in there!" Buggy yelled in panic.

After that, the massive explosion happened.

"This is our chance! Quick, run!" Zoro said out loud as he pushed Luffy's cage and made a run for it.

The orange haired male followed them and ran towards the abandoned town.

* * *

Organ Island - Orange Town - Afternoon

* * *

He couldn't leave her behind. Even with the pain, the exhaustion and everything, he couldn't.

"Zoro, you're injured." Luffy stated worriedly.

"You shut up and just stay there. I'll do it my way." He managed to say as he continued to push Luffy's cage until they were in front of an abandoned house with a little white dog acting as some sort of a guard.

The orange haired fellow looked at him with much amazement. "What's with this guy?"

Now that Zoro thought about it, "Luffy, who's this guy?"

"Oh! He's our new Navigator!" She responded in a cheerful voice.

Zoro took a note on that.

As much as he wanted to respond and check if the orange haired man was worthy to be their newest member, he couldn't; he fainted instead.

Everything went black.

* * *

Roronoa Zoro

Yes, he was badly injured.

But when he thought of what had happened before he had set foot on the island,

it seems that his regeneration power had increased.

Yes, Roronoa Zoro, the man who was badly injured by a red nose man, was sleeping so peacefully with a smile on his face.

Why?

Oh, it was nothing special.

The sensation he had felt before—the orange horizon he had seen—he had remembered it.

It was just an orange dream.

But with Luffy in it.

* * *

**Author's Afterword**

* * *

Yes! Finally! I have updated this story after so long! Hah! And if anyone asks why orange is being repeated over and over again in the story, well, one reason is that I am eating an orange; second one is that, the color orange has a meaning, third is that orange is associated with Nami's hair. Oh and speaking of Nami, yes that's right! You're not seeing things! Nami—here—is a male! He is Namizou!

Anyway, if anyone finds any grammatical error, please tell it to me so I can change it for the better. Oh and I split chapter three in half. It would eat about 6,000 words or more so, I really have to cut it. So yeah!

Until the next update.


End file.
